


Hungry Eyes

by Harrison_Fordem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80's Music, 80's clothes, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Dancing, First Dance, M/M, Sexual Tension, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watermelons, Yuuri in highwaisted jeans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrison_Fordem/pseuds/Harrison_Fordem
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri had many things he wanted to do during the summer of 1987. Going to a family resort in the mountains of Vermont was not one of them. But when he ends up dancing with a mysterious Russian, hips sway, sparks fly, and rules are broken.A Victuuri Dirty Dancing AU that absolutely not one person is asking for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. 
> 
> After watching "Dirty Dancing" I thought of how well this movie would work with Victor and Yuuri. I also just love them in 80's clothing cause duh. I will update as much as possible, and I hope you enjoy!!!

Katsuki Yuuri had many things he wanted to do during the summer of 1987. He wanted to take some summer classes in Detroit to push his graduate date a little faster. He wanted to look into a doctoral internship or perhaps work for a relief program in a third-world country. One thing he did not want to do was board a plane to a mountain resort in Vermont to meet his family that was flying in from Japan. But alas alack, that’s exactly where he found himself. 

The mountain resort was owned by a family friend, Celestino Cialindini. The family had known the Italian business man for many years. The Katsuki’s had a small, but successful onsen and hotel that they ran in Hasetu, Japan. Celestino had visited many times as he worked to start up his own resort business and became a regular at the onsen. After starting up some profitable businesses in America, he insisted the family come visit his newest mountain resort, and so Yuuri found himself sitting on a cramped airplane wishing he was anywhere but there. 

A moment in time. 

Katsuki Yuuri had many things he wanted to do during the summer of 1987. He had been working on a 20 page paper regarding. “The Professional Air Traffic Controllers Organization”, and he had been perfecting an ice skating routine he had been working on back in detroit. Since he was a child he had always had a love for skating, and although it was just a hobby, he still had fun creating little numbers and giving lessons to younger children. Yet he found himself not slouched over his computer typing away, or at the rink gliding through the air. He found himself sitting in what he considered the most uncomfortable wooden chair of all time, watching people dancing like fools around him. 

From the second he was off the plane his parents bombarded him with questions and comments.

"Yuuri! You lost so much weight!" "Yuuri do you have a girlfriend yet!" "Yuuri maybe you can meet someone at the dance Celestino's hosting in the main hall!" "Yuuri you have to come with us!"  
Before Yuuri could even take a moment to breathe his mother forced him into one of his ugly brown suits that was 3 sizes to big and forced him to attend the "Opening Night Ball"

The music was a boring waltz and people awkwardly moved their bodies with no care to the monotonous rhythm of the piece. Only 30 minutes in to the torture his eyes caught his sister Mari, already making her way outside to smoke a cigarette. As his parents babbled away with Celestino, Yuuri found his eyes locked with another pair. 

A man with neat dark hair, wearing a sharp dark suit approached him. “My name is Phichit.” the man said with a smile. He held out his hands, “Wanna dance?” 

Yuuri smiled and took the man’s hand. They began to softly sway to the music and look in any direction that wasn’t at each other. As they danced like middle schoolers at an arm's length, Phichit let out a small laugh, whispering, “Just so you know, I’m not trying to put the moves on you...you’re the only one hear who looks as absolutely bored as I am.”  
Yuuri felt his shoulders relax instantly smiling and the tension between the two men bubbled into laughter. Yuuri learned a few things about Phichit in the time they spent dancing. He worked as a waiter for Celestino. He knew the hot gossip on every other staff member at the facility. And he had a mouth like a motor. Yuuri didn't do much talking, as he let his new friend lead the dance and the conversation. Phichit seemed to be having too much fun spilling the dirt on his coworkers to Yuuri and it wasn't like Yuuri could defend these people. Phichit nodded his head over to a group of people standing by the entrance door welcoming guests. 

A girl with long dark pretty hair and puffy large pink sleeves smiled and waved at the two boys dancing. Phichit waved back and leaned into Yuuri’s ear. “That’s Sarah- she’s really nice but Celestino gets mad at her cause she constantly finds an excuse to not be on dishes duty...or any kind of cleaning duty for that matter.” 

"The small blonde next to her is Yuri. Yuri number two I guess. Avoid him at all costs."  
Before Yuuri could argue, Phichit just looked at him firmly and said "Just do it." 

"The man next to him is Otabek. He's worked here the past two years with me and I've heard him say maybe four words."

He then gestured to the tall attractive man standing next to her wearing a suit and a smirk.  
“That’s Chris. He’s a big flirt, but he only does it cause it makes him popular with the guests. If you ignore his advances, he’s actually a really nice guy.” 

“That’s JJ - he tries to be like Chris, but it’s hard to make friends when you only flirt with the mirror.” 

Yuuri laughed hard at that one. 

Suddenly there was a change in the music and Yuuri found his eyes following the spotlight to what he might have considered the most attractive couple in the world. 

The couple began to dance to the fast paced latin rhythm, but not like any other couple in the hall. Did they work here? Were they dance Gods come to mock every other hopeless dope in this joint? They were obviously professionals but Yuuri was having trouble forming words to ask Phichit if he knew any dirt on them.  
Phichit just smiled and spoke as Yuuri’s eyes stayed on the two. 

“Amazing, right?" Phichit smiled over at Yuuri's gaping mouth. "That’s Victor and Mila. They teach dance lessons here. Originally their from Russia but they’ve been teaching here for forever. Everyone always wonders if their a couple, but they always claim to be ‘just friends’, personally I think…”

Yuuri wasn’t listening to Phichit anymore. His eyes were locked on them. The way their bodies moved in sync to the music took his breath away. They brought an electric presence to the room and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to capture an audience as amazingly as the two were right now. The woman “Mila” was wearing a bright red salsa style dress with silver high heels. She had a burgundy bob that framed her face nicely. The man “Victor” had white hair like snow. It was so unusual and yet so perfect for his pale skin. His hair crowned his handsome face. His body was lean yet muscular, the body of a dancer. He wore a tight black shirt with even tighter high waisted black pants. Yuuri suddenly felt deeply insecure in his oversized suit. He wanted nothing more than to disappear, yet at the same time wanted nothing more than to capture the man's eye. Yuuri felt his face grow hot as we watched them.  
The male dancer turned his body and swung his partner to the side. As his head turned piercing blue eyes then locked with Yuuri's own, making the Japanese man's breath catch in his throat. Yuuri couldn’t help feeling like this man was staring right at him.  
Or through the filter of Yuuri's insecurity; right through him.  
A moment in time

Yuuri left the dance hall with his family and said goodbye to Phichit and Sarah as they walked towards their workers cabins. He took off his large suit and threw himself on his hotel bed looking out the window to the lake bathed in moonlight. The blue light illuminated the room and made it feel more empty than it had during the day. He tossed and turned in bed that night, not thinking of anything he had wanted to do this summer, but only a memory of blue eyes behind locks of ebony hair.


	2. Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri experiences the art of "dirty dancing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is here! I hope you guys enjoy! I'm trying to keep to the plot of Dirty Dancing as much as possible, but there are little changes here and there! Comments and critic are always very welcomed and appreciated!

The next morning, Phichit showed Yuuri around the premise of the vicinity, as Yuuri looked in awe of the mountains and wildlife that surround him. The Japanese man had to admit to himself, although this vacation wasn’t wanted, the resort sure was beautiful. The mountains peaked high into the clouds, and enclosed the space, making the main hall and the cabins look so small. The air was still crisp and cold around them. Yuuri pulled his soft pink turtleneck sweater closer to his body as a morning chill brushed past his body. His white ankle socks and sneakers wet from the dew on the grass.   
Phichit was rambling on about some hook up scandals after last nights dance, while Yuuri simply smiled and kept to himself, taking it all in. 

“...and Celestino said that maybe...Yuuri?” 

Phichit noticed Yuuri’s face lost in thought and smiled in a teasing smirk. 

“Still thinking about your dancer boy?” 

Yuuri felt his stomach do a flip and looked up at Phichit with wide eyes.  
“N-no! I’m just looking at the mountains! And it wasn’t even like that last night. I-I was just r-really taken back by how...talented he was...they were. They both were....talented.”   
Phichit let out a laugh and continued to walk. “Don’t worry Yuuri- you’re not the only one. Every year guests line up to talk to him after performances and don’t even get me started on the girls who want private lessons.” Yuuri rolled his eyes as Phichit continued. “But, if you’re interested...after hours all the workers have dance parties in the staff hall.” He added on in a sing song voice, “I’m sure Victor will be there! He practically hosts them.”   
Yuuri looked up and smiled. “I don’t think I’ll be putting any moves on Victor, but I’d love to come if I can! I’ll have to re-use last night’s suit, but I’m sure there aren’t too many wrinkles.” 

Phichit laughed pulling him close, “Oh Yuuri. Sweet Yuuri. You won’t be needing a suit for _this_ kinda dance.” 

And so around 9pm, long after his parents fell asleep, Yuuri found himself in Phichit’s cabin, wearing both Phichit’s white crop top and a pair of high waisted jeans that were a surprisingly good fit on his slim frame. The hightops of his white converse irritated the exposed skin as he balanced from foot to foot nervously looking in the mirror. 

“I look ridiculous” 

Phichit smiled removing Yuuri’s glasses from his face and settling them on his nightstand.   
“You look hot.”   
Phichit threw on his jean jacket and gave Yuuri a sly smile, “You’re in for a surprise, I promise.”   
Yuuri didn’t really know what he was talking about but he just followed him towards the door.   
“Ohh- one more thing!” Phichit said, and proceeded to place a large watermelon in Yuuri’s arms. 

“Take this.” 

As the two men climbed the long staircase towards the party, Yuuri could hear the base of the music from the hall. He could feel his throat getting tight already.

Once they reached the open entrance doors to the hall, Yuuri’s brain felt like it had turned to television static.

The scene before him was a dimly lit room, smoke and steam mixing in the air. The smell of sweat thick in the humidity. Couples covered the dance floor, each pair holding each other close. Really close. They were dancing in a way Yuuri had never quite seen before. It was sexy and careless and so _dirty._ People were laughing over the blaring music, as alcohol and cigarettes were shared.   
Yuuri caught sight of Sarah, the sweet waitress from the previous night, wearing nothing but a black skirt and a lace bra, grinding her hips loosely against her partner in such an erotic way it made Yuuri’s face feel hot. There was a lack of clothes and a lack of space between every pair. The 50’s swing had all the couples moving their hips and arching their backs in a primal fashion. 

Phichit looked over to him and projected over the loud music. “You don’t see this at Celestino’s little homecomings, do you?”   
Yuuri simply shook his head still surveying the land. 

As he followed Phichit inside he held his watermelon close to his chest, nervous he would drop it due to perspiration forming on his hands. He cautiously doged every grinding couple slowly making his way to where Phichit was talking to a group of staff members. Yuuri stood awkwardly in the circle until a small blonde with a large pout wearing a mesh black top and a choker brought his presence to the group's attention. 

“What’s he doing here?” he snarled. 

Phichit simply smiled and said “I brought him! His name is Yuuri too! Isn’t that great?” 

This other “Yuri” grabbed Yuuri’s white color and pulled him close. He let every word escape through clenched teeth, his thick Russian accent very prominent. 

“You don’t belong here pig. A little rich boy like you can’t think he knows shit about us. And if you go crying to Celestino about the parties we have, we are all _dead meat._ We can’t run back to mommy and daddy for money like you. Do understand? There’s only room for one Yuri, so I’d be smart and run back to whatever privileged snobby shit fest you came from.” 

He pushed the Japanese man to the side as he grabbed Otabek and pulled him away into the crowd of dancers. 

Yuuri looked over at Phichit and another man whom he remembered as “Chris” with terror on his face.   
Chris only smiled and said, “Don’t mind him. We know you’re not a snob. Or at least you don’t seem like one. Our Yuri’s just got some...teenage angst.” Yuuri only nodded and gave an unsure smile to the taller man.   
“My name is Chris,” he said with a smile and put his arm on Yuur’s lower back. “You’re Katsuki right? Katsuki Yuuri? Celestino said your family is very important to him. Actually I think I heard a little something about you from…” 

“Victor!” 

Phichit smiled giving the approaching Russian a wave. Victor was wearing a similar get up from the previous night. He had an open buttoned white shirt with those sinful black slacks. It was apparent he must’ve just come from a performance. Mila followed him wearing a black tango gown that fit her thin body like a glove. Her hair was up in an intricate braid with a red flower weaved in it. Before the couple made it over, Victor took the time to spin a few girls dancing and smiled as they giggled in his arms. Yuuri simply watched in awe for the second time at Victor’s charismatic charms in action. 

By the time Victor made it over to where the men were standing, he had a thin sheen of sweat sticking some of his hair to his forehead. He smiled asking Chris something, his eyes locking with Yuuri’s. 

“What’s he doing here?” 

Unlike Russian Yuri, Victor’s voice was friendly and honest, his eyes lighting up in curiosity. Phichit put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and said, “He came here with me.” Victor nodded then looked directly at Yuuri with a smile, waiting for him to say something. 

Yuuri, wide eyed, looked towards the Russian searching for anything, absolutely anything to say. Victor’s eyes were so blue, and his skin was so perfect, and _oh my god_ did he have an earing? And please don’t say something stupid, please dont say something stupid, please…

“I carried a watermelon.” 

“Oh, thanks! Well I can take it for you if you-”

“No! Um..no it’s fine.” Yuuri stuttered holding the melon closer. 

“Oh...ok.” Victor replied, backing off. 

Victor gave him a wink and just like that he was back in the mob of dancers. 

_I carried a watermelon._ Are you kidding Yuuri. 

Chris tried to hold in his laughter as he took the watermelon from Yuuri and left the two men alone. Phichit on the other hand gave no qualms about laughing till he almost cried.

Yuuri wanted to crawl under a rock and die. 

But before Yuuri could let himself to wallow, Phichit nudged his shoulder and gestured his eyes to the dance floor. Victor was standing there, beckoning him with his finger. Yuuri looked around to make sure he wasn’t mistaking it for someone else, but soon enough Victor stepped closer taking his hand and smiled. “Come on!” 

As Victor pulled him further onto the dance floor, Yuuri felt himself becoming deeply aware of every last bone in his body. His hand was so hot where Victor was holding it. He looked at Victor unsure what to do, as anxiety pooled through his veins. The Russian man proceeded to guide Yuuri’s hands to his shoulders, as Victor wrapped his own around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri let his hands linger to the back of Victor’s neck and took a step closer, letting their legs become tangled. As their bodies got closer and closer Yuuri felt their chests meet, then their hips, and finally their eyes.   
Victor was the first to begin grinding his hips to the pulse of the music, creating a delicious friction with their bodies. Yuuri tried to reciprocate but he was so deeply unsure of how to move his body in such a way, that he just let the taller man take the lead. Victor manually moved Yuuri’s hips with his hands and smiled as the Japanese man started to understand the feeling on his own.   
“Good” Victor called in his ear as Yuuri let his body push up against Victor’s own naturally. Victor dipped Yuuri, letting his hand run down Yuuri’s stomach all the way to his neck and pulled him up making their faces meet with a small proximity between the two. All though their faces were almost touching, Yuuri found he was too focused on the sensation of his hips grinding into Victor’s to care. “You’re doing so well” Victor said, and with a smile gave a squeeze to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri let out a soft gasp at a particularly aggressive rutt from Victor’s pelvic on his own. As their eyes met again Yuuri saw something flicker in Victor’s beautiful blue irises. A rich desire that formed into a realization. Suddenly Victor seemed very aware of his body and the two of them were shot back into reality. And as quick as it had started, it was over. Victor parted from the man with a shy smile. The music changed into a different uptempo song and Victor traveled back over to the crowd dancing. 

Yuuri stood there watching the back of Victor as he left. He felt every part of his body where Victor had left cool and watched as his partner began to swing Mila around laughing.   
Yuuri tried to comprehend what had just happened. It was just a moment. One indescribable moment that they shared. Nothing more, nothing less. There wasn’t anything special about him, Victor was just being nice. Victor had Mila. Victor probably wasn’t even gay, they were just having fun. But through all his thoughts, he couldn’t shake the look of Victor’s eyes before they parted.


	3. Cry to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident occurs within the members off the staff, Yuuri makes an offer. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions alluding to abortion, and talk of being abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad people are enjoying the story! This chapter is probably the one most different from the "Dirty Dancing" plot, just for character reasons. After this Chapter we get into the fun stuff and the actual start of Victor being a character. I added a warning in the chapter summary, but incase it was missed - abortion is mentioned in this chapter. Thank you for all the support and I hope to have my next update very soon!  
> Enjoy!

The next week seemed to drag on and on for Yuuri. 

He spent a lot of time with his parents exploring the estate, but he longed to be back at the staff house. To see....Phichit. 

He didn’t have many opportunities to see any of his new friends due to their responsibilities as workers. He would walk to Phichit’s cabin after hours and the two of them would talk until the wee hours of the morning. He learned Phichit, too, had ice skated when he was younger, but ended up not taking it as seriously as Yuuri did. He and Phichit would tell each other everything from, crazy college stories, to embarrassing teen years, to that one time Phichit stole a golf cart from Celestino and got dish duty for a month. Yuuri felt so comfortable with Phichit. He didn’t mind sharing his thoughts, secrets, or his waver in sexuality. He felt like he was in the right crowd.  
He didn’t want to play golf with his father and Celestino all wearing white vests talking about medical school, or drink tea with his mother on the lake discussing the business of the onsen. He wanted to put on more of Phichit’s questionable clothes and dance with the bohemian mass of the 80’s.

By the time Friday _did_ roll around, that’s exactly where Yuuri found himself once more. He had come straight from a dinner party with his family, so he didn’t have time to change.  
Phichit, inspecting Yuuri’s light blue color and expensive suit pants teasingly scoffed, “You look like a Kennedy.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and murmured, “I look like an asshole. Did you bring the shirt?”  
Phichit simply smiled and handing him a red and white striped top. “Of course my dear Yuuri, the prince mustn't let them know he’s a prince.”  
Yuuri quickly changed, crumpling his button up and vest into a ball and throwing it in Phichit’s bag. “Let’s go.” he said, tightening the waist belt on his black pants.

Once inside, Yuuri followed Phichit and Chris for a while and shared a few drinks. Yuuri tried to pretend like his eye wasn’t constantly catching the tall Russian dancing out with the other staff members as Phichit rambled to Yuuri about all the dishes Sarah didn’t wash this morning. Chris, noticing where Yuuri’s mind was at gave him a nudge and teased, “I saw you guys dancing together last time. You and him make an attractive pair.”  
Yuuri let out a soft breathe he didn’t know he was holding. “Any couple that has Victor involved is gonna be at least 50% attractive. Speaking of _real_ hot couples, where is his partner, Mila?”  
Both Chris and Phichit pondered in thought for a moment. “I’m not sure” Phichit replied with a hint of curiosity, “I haven’t seen her performing lately, or really at all since last week.”  
“That’s very unlike her” said Chris in concern. The three eventually brushed it off and began to talk about why Celestino’s parties sucked. 

Victor did not stay long that night. Yuuri saw him slip out early in the night while he was dancing with Chris. Chris was more flirty and playful compared to Victor, and a lot less sensual, but he _did_ love keeping his hands on Yuuri’s ass.  
After sharing a few more drinks with Sarah and hearing her side of the dishwasher controversy of ‘87, he and Phichit began to walk on the dirt road back to their cabins. The walk home remained in a comfortable silence as they reached Phichit’s room. Phichit handed Yuuri his glasses and clothes to change back into as he threw himself on his bed. “Tonight wasn’t as fun...I didn’t get to see you and Victor dance.” 

Yuuri began to fix the buttons on his shirt and let out a soft laugh. “Sorry to disappoint you my friend, but I don’t think you’ll be seeing that again.”  
Phicht matched his playful demeanor and began to help him with his tie, “You never know...Victor seemed like he really _enjoyed_ himself last time.” 

Yuuri pushed him lovingly away and blew a kiss as he left the cabin to head for his own. His mind wandered back to the night he had first seen Victor. His bold movements, the confidence in his brow. His eyes under his lashes. Yet, his thoughts were cut short by a small cry and a crash. Yuuri heard it coming from one the worker’s cabin and instantly ran into the open door, simply to see if everyone was ok. Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Mila and Yurio sat at a table together while Victor stood looking ghostly, a broken glass at his feet. 

“I-I’m sorry, I just heard a scream and wanted to make sure everything was ok.” 

The silence between the four people grew thicker and thicker by each tick of the clock on the wall. 

Yurio sighed, his arm protectively wrapped around Mila, “Everything’s fine pig. This has nothing to do with you. Just go back to wherever you came from” 

Victor sighed, looking over to the smaller Russian, “Don’t be rude Yurio, he was just making sure everyone was ok.” 

Yurio’s face grew in anger as he fought back, “But this asshole doesn’t know his place! Why is he even near the worker’s cabins? He thinks he’s above this! Just go!’

Yuuri took a step back, his hands nervously raising in defense, “O-oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate that it did, I just wasn’t sure if everyone was o-” 

“Im pregnant.” Mila said looking at the floor. 

Yuuri could hear in her voice that she had been crying. Victor and Yurio stared into space, already knowing this news. 

Yuuri took a step forward, unsure of what to say. “W-whos?”

Mila took a deep breath and replied with a shaky voice, “He was a guest just for a week. He told me that he was gonna be here for longer but he was gone after I told him. I messed up big guys. I don’t know what to do.” A silence filled the space as Yuuri shifted awkwardly.  
“Mila, don’t worry, I know a doctor who can...help you with whatever decision you make.” Yurio said in a voice softer than Yuuri had ever heard from the teen. 

“I know, I know, but I-I don’t have the money.” She replied, “And besides, Victor needs me for the performances until the end of the summer.” 

Yuuri spoke up, his eyes meeting the woman’s, “I can cover the payment Mila. Don’t worry about the price. I could-” 

“Ask mommy and daddy?” Yurio sneered, “No thanks. We don’t want your pity money.” 

“It’s not pity money.” Yuuri said soundly. “Mila, my offer stands. You can think about it if you need to but I can write you a check whenever you need it.” 

Mila gave Yuuri a soft smile and wiped her eyes. “Thanks, Yuuri, but I’d still need to find someone to cover my spot with Victor...and never mind getting someone to cover it for free.” 

Yurio rolled his eyes, sneering, “I suppose you can cover that too Pig Prince? Pay to have a professional flown in? Or maybe _you_ could just dance it yourself, cause you’re just _so_ perfect.” 

Yuuri looked at Yurio and then to Mila, and finally to Victor. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Victor’s eyes finally left the floor and looked up at Yuuri’s in surprise. “I am an ice skater back home” Yuuri continued, “and I’ve taken dance before. And well...I’ve got nothing better to do.” Mila’s face matched Victor’s in shock as a plan formed in her mind. “W-well Victor’s a good teacher too! So if you would do it Yuuri, that would be…” 

Yuuri looked to Victor, unsure of what the Russian man would say. He choked slightly on his words as he met with Victor’s piercing blue eyes. “S-so will you?” 

Victor let a soft, yet determined smile paint his face. 

“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach.”


	4. Be my Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri learn about each other through every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry for a later update- I am very excited for this and the next couple of chapters, so I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for the support thus far! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what he expected Victor to be like as a teacher. He thought it would kind of be like when he trained with other coaches in the past for skating. It was not. 

“Don’t put your heel down”  
“Shoulder’s up Yuuri!”  
“Watch the heel”, his voice becoming more agitated.  
“Don’t put your heel down!”  
“That was sloppy. Again.”

It was...intense.  
Yuuri appreciated all the time Victor was putting in to teach him. But Victor was not playing around.  
Around 8am every morning, Yuuri would go for a run around the campsite. He was in good shape, but he knew that this dancing would take a toll on him if he was not taking care of himself.  
By 10am, he and Victor would be in the studio until God knows when, only for Yuuri slope to his cabin and crash until the next morning. Due to this schedule the two men didn’t share much conversation. Yuuri would occasionally ask questions or Victor would explain a step, but the time crunch they were on to learn the steps made small talk almost impossible. 

Victor was adamant that Yuuri’s footwork would be the first thing he needed to master. In ice skating Yuuri had a natural ability to do intricate step sequences, but in the dance room, he was exiled to the bar until he had every last toe touch and step down.  
There was a part of Yuuri that was so conscious of Victor sitting there, staring at his feet. His body would always be tense as the crystal eyes would simply stare at his shoes moving to the fast rhythm, his hands clutching the bar tight. Yet an even stronger part of Yuuri flared with pride when Victor would smile at him and say,

“Good”. 

The two focused on moves and choreography every day, and footwork at the beginning and end of rehearsal. In the course of time Yuuri naturally began to learn little things about the other man. He wore a lot of purple. He had a small freckle on his neck. His shoe size was 11. His cologne was somewhat musky, and he always wore a little too much. He _did_ in fact, have a small gold hoop in one of his ears. At one rehearsal he told Yuuri that Mila gave that to him after a long night of Vodka. But he kept it, cause he thought it was sweet. When Victor said this, Yuuri’s mouth moved before his mind and he blabbered out, 

“Are you and Mila dating?” 

Victor laughed softly at the passion in which Yuuri had asked, but replied, “No, no...Mila isn’t really my type.” 

Yuuri, embarrassed to ask any further, just nodded, but it appeared too late. He had peaked Victor’s interest. “What about you, Yuuri? Any girlfriends? Past Lovers?” Yuuri shook his head. “There have been small things in college and here and there but never anything serious.” he replied, “I’ve always been too busy either studying or skating to get into anything more than a fling.” 

Victor smiled and teased. “So you’re a _playboy_ hmmm Yuuri? I never pegged you for that type but I guess I was wrong.” 

Yuuri, feeling strangely confident, pushed back slightly with a smirk, “Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets I guess.” He then looked up expecting to see Victor smiling, but his reaction was possibly the farthest from it.  
Victor’s eyes were wide, his mouth in the shape of a small “o”. Yuuri had never seen Victor looking so very flustered and it caused the Japanese man to feel embarrassed himself. “I’m so sorry...I-I don’t know why I said that. I-I..”  
“No! No i-it’s ok!”  
The two stood there for a moment, both looking at the floor. “Well, um, anyways- let’s take it from the top.” 

As Yuuri became more confident with Victor, the two began a comfortable rhythm and learned even more about each other. Victor liked to look at himself in the mirror… _a lot_. Victor liked fast music and he absolutely hated when bugs would find their way into the practice room. He grew up with hippy parents and had the longest hair when he was younger, but cut it off in 1985. He liked dancing but loved making choreography.  
The dance they were learning was… _passionate_. It started with Yuuri standing in front of Victor. Back to chest. The first time they rehearsed it, Yuuri positioned himself against the taller man and moved his head back, his hair tickling Victor’s throat and jaw. “Is this fine?” Yuuri asked in an innocent voice. Victor gulped, trying to not make the sound audible. This man was going to destroy him.  
As the song started and the choreography began, Victor took his hand, and ran it down the side of Yuuri’s body slowly. Victor could tell Yuuri’s shoulders were tense against his back. Maybe he should’ve asked Yuuri before he began moving his hands. Victor kept forgetting that Yuuri wasn’t used to partner dancing. He was just such a natural with most of the movements that it slipped his mind. Victor suddenly felt the back of Yuuri’s shoulder’s shaking against his front and looked to see if the Japanese man was ok. Yuuri’s arm was over his face and his lips were turned in a tight curve down. “Yuuri! I-I’m sorry! Are you ok? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, are you crying? Why did I just ask that...I’m so so sorry, God...I’m not good at comforti-” 

A choked back cry from Yuuri filled the air as he removed his arm, revealing absolutely no tears. “I’m so sorry Victor. T-that tickles, so bad.”  
Victor stood there shocked. Yuuri was laughing.  
Yuuri, seeing Victor’s face, only began laughing even harder. Feeling embarrassed for his amount worry, Victor began to laugh with the other man. He let a playful expression fill his face as he let his finger’s attack Yuuri’s sides. “You little punk! I thought you were upset!” Victor gasped through fits of laughter as the two men found their way to the floor, the ignored tengo music still playing behind them. Yuuri tried to pry Victor’s hands off him but the older man was stronger. The laughter became so hard that no sound left either man, only the shaking of shoulders and gasps for air. Eventually an hour later, they were able to complete the first twenty seconds of the routine. 

It was a rainy Sunday when Victor told him to meet at the dance studio for 3 o’clock. The weather made the air humid and thick with condensation. Yuuri found himself sweating before the dancing had even begun. They began stretching in silence as Victor looked at him with a glimmer in his eye. 

“I think today we are gonna start off the bar.” 

Yuuri gulped as Victor stood up beckoning Yuuri to do the same. Victor placed one hand on Yuuri’s hip and guided Yuuri’s arms into position, much like he had done the first time they had danced. They began to do a step sequence and Victor smiled, his hands lightly pushing Yuuri’s hips. 

“Loosen up Yuuri. I know it’s hard to dance with such a _sexy_ partner”, he said teasingly, “But let your body move naturally.” 

Yuuri felt his face grow even hotter than it was before. If only Victor understood how truthful that statement was. Yuuri released a breath and let the tension in his hips resolve under the Russian man’s grasp. 

“That’s it.” Victor said softly, his eyes never leaving the smaller man.

“Now let your feet follow the rhythm, they’re a little too rigid.” 

Yuuri tried moving his feet but he ended up stepping on one of Victor’s toes and moving away, embarrassed. “It’s not a mambo, it’s not one the one” Victor said. “It’s a heartbeat...here.” 

He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and placed it over his own heart. Yuuri could feel the steady pulse of Victor, amplified from all the movement they had been doing. His chest was broad and warm and Yuuri enjoyed the security of the feeling. The heat in the air made the warmth of Yuuri’s hand match the temperature of Victor’s skin.  
“Close your eyes.” Victor said in a gentle voice.  
Yuuri let his eyelids fall and began to move his feet to the rhythm of Victor’s heart, Victor’s low voice and the soft music filling the space in his ears. 

_“Two, three, four”_  
“Good Yuuri, don’t forget to breathe.”  
_”Two, three, four”_

The room was too small. They were too close. Yuuri’s heart had moved it’s way up to his throat, making his eyes wide as they met with Victor’s. The proximity between them became smaller and smaller with every unsure step of foot and inch of space removed. They shared a breath, their lips ever so close to one another's. Victor could see the glisten of sweat of Yuuri’s collarbone. Yuuri could feel Victor’s lips traveling closer and closer to his own. The heat of the air was suddenly too thick. The humidity choked Yuuri and he thrashed his body out of Victor’s embrace, startling the older man. A flash of hurt flickered in Victor’s eyes, but Yuuri simply ran his hands through his hair and allowed himself a breath. 

“I think I-I got it...the step.” Yuuri said quietly. 

Victor only smiled a plastic expression and lowered the volume on the cassette player. “Yeah. good work today. L-let’s cut this practice short. I gotta go check up on Mila.” 

Victor left without another word as Yuuri stood there unable to stop him.


	5. Like the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments heat up, as Yuuri discovers a confidence in himself, through the lens of Victor's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun new update! Thank you to everyone for such lovely comments and amazing support! You guys are the best! enjoy!

Yuuri felt anxious as the next practice with Victor arrived that following Monday evening, but as his instructor entered the studio with his usual smile and wave, Yuuri felt relieved that the tension from the previous night had simmered.  
“Yuuri, I think you understand the steps, and memorizing the coreo has not been trouble for you.” Victor said, as he stretched his leg out on the bar, “But I think something is missing...this dance is bold. It’s a reveal of passion, and I think we need to work on finding your true eros.” 

Yuuri gulped. 

“Stand up and look at yourself in the mirror.” Victor said, stepping behind the man, placing his hand on Yuuri’s shoulders. “My job is to make you feel more confident in yourself, so Yuuri, what do you see.” 

Yuuri stared for a long time. He saw slouched shoulders. He saw a chest that inverted into the safety of what was known. He saw eyes unsure and brows draped insecurely over them. He saw a fairly fit body, solely made for the acceptance of others eyes. He saw so much he didn’t want to see.  
“V-Victor I-” Yuuri felt his emotions locking themselves in his jaw. Why was he always like his? 

Victor saw the distress on Yuuri’s face and spoke gently into his ear. “Yuuri I see so much.” He whispered. “I see ten thousand thoughts in your eyes. I see strength in your jaw. I see a delicate beauty here” he said, running his hand down Yuuri’s neck to his collarbone. “And here” and he even quieter, daring to let his hand run along the curve of Yuuri’s waist. Victor pushed Yuuri’s shoulders back and lifted his chin from behind.  
“I want to see _you_ , Yuuri. I want to see your true eros.”  
Something in Yuuri snapped. He was mad. Mad at himself for not seeing what Victor saw. Mad that he knew the burning passion in him wasn’t enough to shine through. And now determined to show Victor all he had. Yuuri removed his glasses and tossed them gently to the side of the mirror. 

“Victor...start the music.” 

As they began to dance Victor immediately felt a change in Yuuri. He was dominant. He was in charge. Victor could feel excitement rushing through his blood. It was different than the first time he had danced with Yuuri. In their first dance, Yuuri was unsure, he was innocent and alluring. This Yuuri was bold. He was confident, cocky, and stronger and Victor loved every moment of it.  
Victor let out a whistle, as Yuuri extended his back into one of their dips, running his hands over his own body and into the air. He had never done that before. Victor couldn’t help but fight back a smile as Yuuri extended his leg over Victor’s shoulder, with an amount of confidence he usually didn’t even see in Mila. Yuuri was incredible. Victor was a goner. 

When they finished the routine both men were fairly sweaty. Victor’s eyebrows raised towards the ceiling as Yuuri sent him a smirk. 

“Let’s take it from the top.” 

 

There was one final element Yuuri knew he would have to master before the performance.

The lift. 

Yuuri had major doubts about being hoisted over Victor’s head, but Victor was addamnt that the performance wouldn’t be the same without it.  
They began practice in a field about 30 minutes away from the resort. Victor decided it would be best to go to an open space where they could have a low stakes practice. When Victor came to pick Yuuri up from the studio, a large ball of honey furr jumped out from the passenger side and knocked Yuuri to the ground. Victor laughed as the poodle licked up and down Yuuri’s face. And called from the open window, 

“Sorry about him, this is my pride and joy, Makkachin.” 

Yuuri only laughed more and helped the excited dog into the backseat of the car. “It’s okay! I love dogs! Especially cute ones.” He said in a baby voice pursing his lips into a pout.  
They drove in comfortable silence with the windows down, as a Bon Jovi song played on the radio. When they parked on a dirt path, Victor looked over to Yuuri with a sly smile and said, 

“You ready?”

 

Their practice went as follows: Victor stood about four feet away and counted to three as Yuuri would run towards him and then jump into his arms. “Remember Yuuri, the only way you’ll hurt me, is if you don’t trust me. Now bend your knees and go up.” Yuuri nodded and began running towards Victor, jumping in the air with his eyes clamped shut, only to find he was being held in the air once he opened them. He looked down to see Victor smiling. His vision was a little blurry without his glasses but he looked back down at Victor’s face and quietly whispered, 

“Hi Victor”  
Victor laughed gently, still hoisting Yuuri above him and replied,  
“Hi Yuuri” 

Makkachin barked, jumping up on Victor’s leg. Both men laughed. 

They continued making the distance further and further until Yuuri became comfortable with it. Yuuri couldn’t deny he was having a little too much fun. Jumping into the strong embrace of Victor over and over again. Strong hands meeting his waist in the same spot with each attempt. And Victor couldn’t contain the giddy feeling he got when Yuuri would sprint towards him like he was the center of the world. Victor didn’t lift Yuuri completely yet. There was one time when Victor tried to lift Yuuri higher but they both ended up laughing on the ground. Perhaps they didn’t need to practice this for two whole hours. But they most certainly did anyways. 

During their “break”, they found a stream and shared an apple Yuuri had brought. Victor wobbled back and forth on a log that acted as a bridge across the running water, while Yuuri sat against a tree on the land. 

“So when did you begin dancing?” Yuuri asked, tossing the bitten apple to Victor.  
Victor replied, taking a bite for himself, “Mila was always doing it for serious competitions and such. I just started dancing with her for fun. I then started some lessons and loved it ever since. We started together as partners and we just never stopped. I don’t have any siblings, so Mila’s kinda like a sister to me.” 

Yuuri nodded catching the apple as Victor tossed it back. “I have one sister, her name is Mari” He said taking a bite. “She’s always been fairly quiet. Both my parents are too really.”  
“Oh yeah?" The older man replied, playfully, "I wonder how they got such a wild card like you” Victor teased. 

“Oh yes, me, the absolute _mad man_ ” Yuuri snorted in reply. 

“I’m usually not this spontaneous. Back home I just focus on my work, my studies, and whatever will get me my doctorate fastest.” 

Victor’s eyes widened, “You wanna be a doctor? T-that’s amazing! It’s _really_ surprising that you’re with _me_ w-well...I-I mean that you’re d-dancing with me..as a partner and that you’re doing this and y-yeah...” 

Yuuri only smiled, looking down towards the sleeping dog near his side. “I guess there’s something in the water at this resort.” He joked. 

Victor hummed in agreement, glancing down at Yuuri. He felt his face warm at the view before him. The sun hit Yuuri’s visage softly. Seeing Yuuri so peaceful with Makkachin cuddled up to him just looked so...so _right_. He smiled, meeting the Japanese man’s gaze and beckoning Yuuri to come join him on the log. 

“Victor, _no_.”  
But Victor only smiled and pulled him up as they walked back and forth awkwardly together. They began to dance, trying to balance their feet on the log and fight the laughter in their breath.

Yuuri noticed that they were still holding hands, balancing on each other. He didn’t let go.  
“We should get back to practicing my absolute _favorite_ lift.” He said, slightly exasperated. 

Victor squeezed his hands and met his eyes with a smile.

“I have an idea.”


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? TWO Chapters in ONE day?? I was very on the fence about making this one big chapter but I ended up dividing it into two, so I thought, might as well post the second part!!! Yay, please enjoy!

The two men stood on a wobbly doc, a large lake spanning before them. 

“Victor...what are we-” 

Before Yuuri would ask, Victor was kicking off his shoes. 

“Victor, I don’t know if this is the best idea-” 

Victor tugged his shirt off his head, revealing the sculpted muscles of his torso. And before Yuuri could protest any longer, Victor dived into the water, leaving him gaping on the doc. 

Seconds later, Victor’s head resurfaced above the water, and he pushed his wet hair out of his face looking up to Yuuri. 

“Come on!” The Russian calls, “The best way to practice is in the water.” 

Yuuri looks over to Makkachin, who promptly betrays him by jumping in the water and paddling towards his owner. 

“See?” Victor says, treading in place, “The water is nice” 

Yuuri thought about when he first danced with Victor. The unsure feelings yet the excitement of the new sensation. He thought about when he first offered to do this. Why had he offered? He thought about his dance with eros. Why was he still on the doc? Why couldn’t he live like Victor. Spontaneous. Carefree. He untied his sneakers. He always wanted to surprise Victor. He wanted to impress Victor. He couldn’t place his feelings yet, but he knew they were powerful enough to change his life and nothing had terrified and excited him more. He lifted his shirt off his head and dived into the water as he heard Victor laugh and shout, “Ha! Yes Yuuri, yes!”

The two swam together adjusting to the water temperature and searched for a place where they could comfortably stand. Once they were settled, before Victor could ask Yuuri if he was ready, the Japanese man placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders and gave him a look of pure determination. 

“Let’s do this.”

 

Victor found that practicing the lift in the water had its own pros and cons. 

Pros:  
\- The water made it easier to lift Yuuri  
\- If they fell, it didn’t hurt as much   
\- It made the practicing less harsh on their bodies

Cons:  
\- Yuuri’s smooth skin was distracting   
\- Yuuri’s laugh made it hard to breathe  
\- Yuuri shirtless in water made his knees weak   
\- And finally, how in _God’s name_ was Victor supposed to casually look at the man swimming before him, his tan skin, drops of water on his dark thick lashes, and his handsome face exposed from his dark wet hair being brushed back and not gape like a fish. 

Everything about Yuuri was godly. Except maybe his form in the lift. The first time Victor lifted the smaller man over his head, Yuuri’s body was stiffer than the couples at Celestino’s dance. 

“Yuuri, don’t lean forward! Don’t lean-” 

It was too late. 

Yuuri went plunging into the dark water, and Victor followed behind soon after. As they reached the surface laughter bubbled between them. 

“That was...a good start”, Victor said, catching his breath. Yuuri nodded and the two tried a second time. 

They tried again.

And again.

And again.

After a while the unsteadiness faded away and each time felt stronger than the one before it. Yuuri loved being so close to Victor. He loved the laughter the two of them shared with each failed lift. It was their joy. Something they shared alone in body of water away from the rest of the world. At one point it may have seemed like Victor was dropping Yuuri on purpose so he would get to hold him close under the water. And maybe Yuuri would let himself fall so Victor would have to catch him and they would laugh, face to face. The setting sun on the water reflected like jewels twinkling on a necklace. Yuuri looked at Victor, letting his face reveal how happy he was they were sharing this moment. Victor reflected the same smile back to Yuuri, and proceeded to be splashed in the face by a laughing Japanese man. They stayed in the lake for hours until both were skin pruned and exhausted. 

The ride back to the resort was comfortable as dusk painted the land around them. Yuuri had stolen a blanket from Victor’s trunk and felt his eyes becoming heavy as he snoozed in the passenger seat. When he woke again, Victor was gently nudging his leg. “Hey Yuuri, we are back at the camp.” 

Yuuri yawned and folded the blanket, putting it gently in the backseat. Before he left for his cabin, Victor pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“Amazing work today Yuuri, goodnight.”

Yuuri smiled into the crook of Victor’s neck and slowly pulled away.   
“Goodnight Victor.”   
Makkachin barked, jumping on Yuuri’s leg.   
“And goodnight to you, my precious” Yuuri said leaning down to pet the dog. 

Yuuri’s enjoyed walking back to his room in the warm night air. His face still felt warm from the exposure to the sun and he felt ghost hands where Victor’s hands had been.


End file.
